


片段灭文法

by frozen



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen/pseuds/frozen
Summary: 神教的仪式被闯入的假冒者打断了，原本它会是什么样子的呢？【神教众X德谟斯♂，抹布群p警告，大量私设和魔改警告，第一周目通关之后还没有人搞阿列克西欧斯我不能允许！】





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 取悦神的方法

“你杀错人了。”  
在鬼魅走进房间的时候，年轻的斯巴达之子正在石桌边，百无聊赖地用那里的边缘打磨着他的长剑，奢华刺绣的桌布被他丢踩在脚底下，锋利的剑刃在石头上划出短促的火花。  
他侧过眼睛瞥了穿着斗篷的守序者一眼，然后又磨了一下。  
“什么？”  
他懒洋洋地说。  
“今天白天在集会上。”鬼魅很有耐心地回答，“我调查了那个死者的背景，他是清白的。他没有背叛我们。”  
这颇费了一点功夫，不是指收集情报（整个希腊都在神教的眼睛底下），而是指从那一片血肉模糊的惨相中辨认出死者的脸。在天选的英雄的拳头下，他的鼻梁和眼眶的骨头全部好像脆弱的饼干一样碎成了一团。  
“……”阿列克西欧斯连眉毛都没有动一下，对这种谋杀的指控全不在意，他抬起剑锋，在火焰下端详着它，“也许我杀错了人，那又怎么了？”  
这确实是没什么大不了的。他们的天选者不太……稳定，因为他的喜怒无常，几乎每个月他就会杀伤那么几个组员，这是鬼魅所默许的。他们的组织总有新血可以补上，这样的损耗他可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。何况神明总是喜怒无常的，他对凡人降下的愤怒不需要理由，波塞冬的暴虐反而让渔民更加虔敬他，这也是一种鬼魅刻意营造的效果——阿列克西欧斯在这方面的表现相当不错。  
就好像现在，他那被金色铠甲包裹的身躯，践踏着信徒祭品的、裸露在分片短裙下面的长腿，那被火光舔舐过的、蜂蜜色的柔韧肌肉，英俊而冷漠、暴戾的侧脸，他只是坐在那里，就可以让人相信他是走在人间的神。  
但是……  
“你又失去控制了，德谟斯。”鬼魅平静地说，“如果你能控制住你的情绪，以你对神器的感知，一定可以找出我们要找的人。我人在雅典的时候，你又一次没有控制住你自己——”  
“这是我的问题吗！”斯巴达之子猛地站了起来，他抬腿一脚踹倒了石桌，“你知不知道当时的情况是什么样子的！”他咆哮，剑锋逼近在鬼魅眼窝前不到一寸的地方，只要他的手稍微一抬，这位守序者的眼珠就会被刺穿，“他们！竟敢！在神圣的仪式上放进一个外人，如果他看到——”  
他哽住了，“他——”  
剑光一闪，石桌凄惨地断裂成两截，然后那凶器又一次指向鬼魅平静的眼睛，“为此他们全都该死！”  
冷铁的寒意逼得眼珠都开始刺痛，上面还明晃晃染着之前被斩首的可怜鬼干涸了的黑红血迹，但鬼魅丝毫不为所动，他平静地重复，“冷静下来。德谟斯。在关键时刻，为了我们的志向，你要学会控制你的情绪。”  
他轻声说，“如果你不能平静下来，只能由我来控制你了。”  
他们天选的英雄因为愤怒——和某种奇妙的情绪——浑身都在发抖，但是他的剑并没有刺下去。有那么几秒钟，他咬紧牙关，深深呼吸，用力握拳到宝剑的剑柄开始发出哀鸣——  
然后他那双漂亮的琥珀色眼眸中熔金般的愤怒冷却了下去，终于熄灭了。  
“……”  
他丢下剑，面色重新变得冷漠。  
“你控制住了，做得很好。”鬼魅说。  
“随便你吧。”他失去兴趣似的走到一旁，“如果你那么在意那只趁你不在混进来的小虫子，你可以现在自己去找。”  
“不必了。”鬼魅跟着他，惨白的面具看不出表情，垂到脚底的漆黑长袍飘拂，让他看上去好像一个真正的、没有脚的鬼魂，“那个混进来的家伙想必很警觉，现在过去这么久，应该已经逃掉了。但只要他再次出现……”他意味深长地停顿了片刻，“现在是我们计划的关键时期，把你的重心放在雅典的征服上吧，德谟斯，凡人们需要你的指引。”  
他伸出手，苍白纤细的手指上托着一只金杯，贵重的容器中盛放着比石榴籽还要鲜红的浓稠酒液，在灯光的映照下仿佛是融化了的红宝石。  
“干杯吧，天选的英雄，如果计划成功，世界将在你——和神教的光辉下得到永远的和平。”  
“……”年轻的斯巴达之子的目光在接触到这杯酒的时候凝固了一刹那，他的喉结下意识地吞咽了一下。  
“之前的仪式被意外打断了，大家都吓坏了。这样可不好。”鬼魅说。吓坏是个很含蓄的说法，那些在全希腊都有势力的达官贵人们被德谟斯的力量和怒火震慑得好像一群瑟瑟发抖的小老鼠，“还包括一些新人……普涅顿、许普诺斯和泰拉尼德斯都很想见你。我允诺他们今天不会再有什么纰漏了。”  
他无声地把那杯酒向着斯巴达之子的方向推了推，声音轻柔，“……去见见他们，好吗。”  
“……”阿列克西欧斯的喉咙又动了动，他垂下眼睛，仿佛觉得干渴似的舔了舔嘴唇，但最后什么也没说地拿过金杯，喝掉了里面的东西。  
在石膏面具之下，守序者露出了微笑，“走吧。”

………………  
在他提出要利用德尔菲的神谕者，从斯巴达王室后裔之中偷窃出一个列奥尼达斯的外孙时，全视者对他提出了质疑。  
“为了开启神器，神的血脉是必须的。”鬼魅坚持。  
“可如果他真的是神的后裔，”全视者怀疑地说，“那我们要如何运用他的力量？太过强大的武器会割裂你自己的手，鬼魅。”  
“比起我们的目标，几根手指和一点鲜血不足为道。”  
“只怕到时候断裂的不只是手指，还有所有人的喉咙呢。”  
“我自有考量。”他解释道，“这就是为什么我要的只是那个刚刚出生的孩子而非年长的另一个。我们的天选者会在我们为他准备好的襁褓里长大，接受我们对他的一切教育，而我们的信念将会成为他的信念。你听说过最优秀的驯兽师可以驯养百兽之王吗？在狮子尚且年幼软弱的时候就开始驯化，拴上铁链，在他每次试图逃走的时候施予绝对的痛苦，这样，天长日久，在他成长为最凶残的猛兽，再没有什么样的铁链可以禁锢他的脚步的时候……”  
“他也会因为习惯而无法逃离。”  
“不必担心，全视者。”他轻声说，“再怎样强大，他也拥有凡人的肉身。为了世界的未来——让我们来奴役神吧。”

现在的成果无疑让鬼魅十分满意。一位只属于神教的神明，一柄绝对强大的武器……确实，因为持续的痛苦和磨损，他有一点不稳定和不受控，但鬼魅心知肚明……  
经过了这么多年，阿列克西欧斯已经不可能逃走了——他的身体已经离不开“仪式”。

鬼魅还记得他第一次产生了用“仪式”训练天选者的念头的那一次。那时候阿列克西欧斯只有十岁。  
他带他来到遗迹深坑的边缘，下面盘踞着饥饿的猛兽和之前放进去做测试的“失败者”：他们因为开启神器失败而失去了理智。虽然之前也花了大力气去培养，但事到如今鬼魅甚至懒得把他们捞出来，这些失败者已经没有价值了，唯一剩下的功效大概就是贡献一个困难一些的场地……给他最心爱的神之子。  
在他们走过来的一路上，都能听到开阔的遗迹中盘旋回荡着疯狂者和野兽厮杀的哀嚎声，那声音随着他们的接近而越来越大，越来越凄惨恐怖，足以撕裂绝大多数人的心脏，但是年幼的男孩却漠然地面无表情。  
……很好。女祭司克莉希斯的训练还是有成果的。  
“看到了吗？”他亲昵地扳着男孩的肩膀，手指尖穿过这幅地狱图景，给他指向深坑最深处的石台，“那里是神明留下来的启示，如果被他们的后裔触碰，就会发出光芒。”  
“去吧。穿过深坑，杀死所有阻碍你的人和动物，然后点亮它。”  
“点亮它，我就会放你出来。”  
“证明你自己是神——”他凑在他耳边，呢喃着（感到被他接触到的皮肤一阵紧绷），“如果不是，就成为兽群的食物吧。”  
他把那个男孩向前推去。  
那天他几乎以为自己失败了。孩子是这疯狂的血肉磨盘中最年幼的生命，他立即就遭遇到了围攻——但阿列克西欧斯还是爬到了底层的上，每前进一步都伴随着血肉撕裂的声音，大部分是他的敌人，也包含他自己。在踏过层层死亡到达石台的时候，他甚至不需要去割破掌心——他已浑身浴血，滴落的血液在他脚下的石板上汇聚成了一小滩……  
然而当他把手摁在三角锥形状的神器上的时候，却没有任何的光芒亮起来。  
在那刻，男孩和鬼魅的呼吸都停止了一会儿。  
他没有被神器反噬，神器没有伤害他，但也仅此而已，先行者的启示面对着重伤的孩子的鲜血，它漠无回答。  
“……至少没有排异反应，”全视者皱起眉，“也许血脉还没有准备好……要去带他出来吗？”  
“再等一等。”鬼魅拉住了全视者的手，“……让我们再看看。”  
年幼的斯巴达之子也没有放弃，他坚守着石台，击退往上爬的兽群和敌人，一次次地试图触发神器。鬼魅耐心地看着他的挣扎。到最后，孩子痛得甚至无法再站起来，他支撑着对他而言过高的长矛，勉强让自己不倒下去。这一点上，他倒是有几分他外公当年的风范，鬼魅无聊地想，但当初勇猛无双的列奥尼达斯一世也如同凡人一样被杀死了，难道所谓的先行者之血只是被误解的谣传？  
一只狼叼中了他的脚腕，他用长矛刺穿它的脖子，但却摔倒了，他伤得太重了。长矛和野兽的尸体一起坠下石台，另一匹饥饿的野兽趁机爬到倒下男孩的身躯上，去咬他的喉咙——  
然后发出一声哀叫瘫软下去。  
阿列克西欧斯抽出插入狼腹部的匕首，勉强把它的尸体推到一边……意气可嘉，可惜已经结束了，旁观者在内心叹息。男孩努力想要举起武器威慑剩下的敌人，但却连双眼也睁不开了。  
极度的失血之下，他的神志已然模糊。  
可是，就在此刻——  
“！”  
鬼魅的眼睛在面具下面睁大了，血染的神器震动了一下，随即发出了嗡嗡的振响声，金色的光芒和难解的符号扩散在满是腥味的空气里，缥缈无机质的声音响起：“正在同步资料传达联系性……已进行接触……”  
但是石台上的男孩已经闭上了眼睛。  
“……快，”他猛地向前一步，“全视者，快去带他出来！”

男孩软软地趴伏在他的黑袍上面，伤痕累累，一只脚腕歪向了奇怪的方向，只有轻微的呼吸吹动着施虐者的手，让他知道他还没有断气。  
这么多年来，他的生命力倒是一直很顽强。  
“只差一点点了。”全视者说，“这算是……成功了吗？”  
“不完全是。”鬼魅摇了摇头，“血脉的能力蛰伏在血中，它太古老了，埋藏太深，他的意志无法操控它——相反的，意志越是薄弱的时候，压抑极深的本能反而容易浮上水面，所以濒临死亡的恍惚可以让天选者启动神器。”  
他碰了碰阿列克西欧斯惨白的侧脸，宣判道，“这种程度的掌控是不行的。需要看到更多，感知更多才能帮助我们寻找到我们的目标……他还需要多加练习。”  
“……但如果再继续这样把他推向死亡，他也许会真的被哈迪斯接到另外一个世界去。”全视者啧了啧舌头，“那样我们就无法继续使用他的才能了。”  
“……”鬼魅居高临下地凝视着斯巴达之子的样子，最后慢慢地说，“这到不用，只需要削弱他的意识让他失神而已，也不一定非要用同样的手段……”  
“——再等几年吧。”

………………  
阿列克西欧斯对此一无所知。  
而鬼魅挑选了他十五岁的时候第一次举办“仪式”。那次他第一次带他去和所有的教徒见面，为了庆祝他完成全部“训练”的课程，并且交托给他“天选者德谟斯”的名字。  
聚会的石室内有一个摆放着金色圣器的石台，所有教徒带着敬畏的沉默围成一圈，他递给年轻的英雄一杯装在黄金杯中的鲜红的酒……

“……这是……怎么回事？”  
阿列克西欧斯无法支撑住自己的身体，他软倒在鬼魅的怀抱里，一种不可置信的愤怒让他的声音变得失真，“鬼魅，你解释一下！”  
“我并没有骗您。”守序者以一种前所未有的恭恭敬敬的姿态地把他们年轻的英雄和教主摆放在石台之上，让他浓密的褐发枕在神器上面，“我们衷心地供奉您身上的神血……凡人需要您的导引。”  
过于黏稠和芳香的酒液仿佛是火焰，从体内缓慢地烧灼着他，战甲下的身体浸出细密的汗水，眼前变得一片模糊，发觉自己受骗的斯巴达之子咬紧牙关，想以一贯的态度忍耐过这一次磨难。  
而他的塑造者则从面具下发出了笑声。  
苍白细长的手指慢慢地抚摸过英雄的额角，勾掉了纯金的头冠。  
“放弃思考吧，伟大的德谟斯。这不是一件坏事。”他柔软、甜蜜地说，“您会让神降临在我们之间。”  
他慢慢后退，消失在潮水般沉默围拢过来的黑袍们之间。  
阿列克西欧斯不知道褪去他铠甲和衣衫的人是谁，他的视线在剧烈地摇晃着，教徒们全部都穿着捂得严严实实的黑色长袍，带着只多露出嘴唇的惨白面具，俨然衣冠楚楚。  
……只有被他们供奉的神明被剥掉蔽体的衣物，全身赤裸地躺在石台之上，比起神像更像是贡品。  
战士喘息着，愤怒、不甘和困惑在他模糊不清的思绪中翻腾。这一刻阿列克西欧斯仿佛久违地回到了那个遗迹的深谷，当年的他成功了，他证明了自己是神。却仍然要不可自控地成为兽群的食物。  
他们贪食着他。  
年少的斯巴达之子浑身发抖，为他肩膀，胸口，侧腰，大腿，肚脐……还有更私密之处抚摸蹂躏的手，它们数量太多了，他全身无力，根本无法挣动，只能被包裹，被吞噬，被打开探入到战栗的深处。  
被揉按的地方好热，好痛，这不是他熟悉的痛苦——他熟悉很多、很多种痛苦，但是没有一种像是这种。他隐秘的深处正在滚烫中融化，在被搅乱戳弄。酸痛，饱涨，在极限中还在继续被撑开——不，不行了，无法呼吸了，这种痛苦接近于某种充满恶意的欢愉，他茫然地想去触碰自己紧绷的腹部，但手却被另一只手抓住，黏腻湿热的舌头舔舐吞咽着手指。他颤抖着发出呻吟。  
鬼魅并没有参与这荒唐、残酷又甜美的游戏，他静静地看着阿列克西欧斯在石台上毫无意义地挣扎。年少的斯巴达之子的胴体一丝不挂，至今为止，在他他短暂而血腥的人生中，少年从未品真正尝过情欲，但此刻他蜜色的肌肤却因为他精心调制的药物而泛起红晕，从脖颈、到胸口，到腰和腿，那每一寸优美的线条，都在战栗着，被围困和抚摸着、舔舐着。无数的眼睛，无数的手和舌头，他被禁锢在人类贪欲肉体构筑的囚牢中，每一寸肌肤都被侵犯。  
这就是他想要他品尝到的第一次。  
阿列克西欧斯发出模糊的声音，他想要抗拒，但隐痛不已的身体又不可抑制地想要更多。战士饱满的胸口被无数湿滑的软舌玩弄，他不知道这个他平时甚至从未注意过的器官居然可以如此敏感，突起处还没有被碰过就充血着颤巍巍地挺翘起来。唇舌们卷过柔韧的蜜色肌肤，聚集着一起舔他的乳尖，他被舔得绷直了腿，连脚趾都紧紧蜷起，刚张嘴呻吟出声，就给不知谁的舌侵占了口腔。养尊处优的舌头，柔软而富有技巧地在他口腔中翻搅，抽插着年少英雄的喉咙，让他合不拢嘴，只好随着软舌的抽插吮吸它。  
而更多的舌聚集在他大腿内侧，把整个下身前面后面都舔弄得湿漉一片，撑得他苦不堪言的手指们抽走了，留下刺痛、敏感、红肿的黏膜，然后舌尖从更加难以启齿的地方拱了进来。斯巴达之子猛地一颤，他的长腿结实而有力，此刻却连稍微抵抗一下侵入进来的异物都做不到，只能软弱地颤抖着。早已经等待着的手臂们，抓住他的膝弯把他的双腿完全打开，阿列克西欧斯此时再试图抗拒，也已经无法阻止挤入的舌尖的玩弄。它们探了进来，渴水般舔弄入口和深处敏感颤抖的穴壁——  
他尖叫起来，不是因为耻辱，而是因为超过承受极限的快感，他之前并没有怎么体会过欢愉，哪怕是这样带有意图的交合。神明就这样被拥抱，被侵犯，被无数不知面孔的教会成员毫无尊严的进入，却不知羞耻地大开着双腿，仿佛求欢一样地在他们身下扭动痉挛。  
因为饮下的药，此时的少年敏感的肉体无法抵御这种新鲜的折磨，他很容易高潮。只是欺负着后穴的舌头就让他射了出来。性器哪怕在高潮的时候都被含着津津有味地吮吸，强烈的快感让年少的斯巴达的连意识都开始模糊了。少年剧烈地颤抖着，发出含糊的声音摇着头，想要推开正舔弄他舌根的教徒贴近的胸膛，但脚踝却被握住，拉过去——  
“！！！”  
被猛地贯穿让他烧灼着的肉体僵直了，听说这是天选者的第一次，教徒们专门从他们中间最擅长淫乐的贵族中挑选了最长的一根。性器长驱直入地破开颤抖的湿漉漉的穴肉，重重顶到了极深的地方，阿列克西欧斯的后背激烈地反弓起来，剧烈的刺激让他的大脑一片空白，之后的每次的顶入都让少年抑制不住地叫出声。直到他的嘴又一次被占住，他还在模模糊糊地发出呜咽声。  
被操弄得上下颠簸，又被更多的手固定住抚摸，他赤裸的全身都被汗水湿透了，吸附着摸索着他肌肤敏感点的手指们，蜜色的肌肤发出柔和的光彩，仿佛全身浸透在被强行吊起的情欲之中。更多的油膏被填进后穴，因为黏膜发情般的高热很快融化，却来不及从穴口流出就被肉棍塞回体内，肠道中水液丰盈，抽插间声响湿黏，让人面红耳赤，而润滑的药膏本身也有催情成分，被坚挺的性器沾满捣弄着，一直涂抹到他脆弱的最深处。这样被操了一刻钟之后，他只觉得原本就融化一般吸吮着的内壁变得愈发滚烫瘙痒，只想要被狠狠摩擦，但是摩擦之后带来的火辣感又很快变成更强烈的空虚……神志已经混乱的斯巴达之子咬牙忍耐着被操了许久，终于被漫长的拉锯折磨得再也无法忍受，开始啜泣着命令人们快点。  
教徒们从善如流。他的身体很快就被打开，送入第二根性器，神明跪趴着，被教徒们的欲望此出彼入的顶撞着敏感带，没有一刻休息地被刺激着。胸口则正好落入身下人的口中，被唇舌裹挟用力吸吮。低垂的头不知道被谁托着下巴抬起来，一根硕大的性器正抵在嘴边，年少的斯巴达之子瞳孔涣散，琥珀色已被药性和情欲烧得散成一片朦胧，嗅到麝香的气味，竟迷迷糊糊地吐出舌尖，仰头从溢出汁液的铃口舔舐上去，换来头顶一声由衷的叹息。左右手的手心一阵滚烫，仿佛被塞入烙铁，另一根则稍慢一步，只能不甘心地戳在一旁，摩擦着他烧红的脸颊。不时喷出些许欲液，将他英挺的眉毛和褐色的发丝也沾湿上白浊。  
待到那两个教徒终于在他体内射了精，他又马上被托住腰拉了起来，以骑乘的姿势重又被深深插入。性器从口中滑出，阿列克西欧斯咳嗽着，他此时毕竟只是十五岁的少年，被极度的快感翻搅煎熬，极为欢愉，又极为痛苦，已经不能分辨时间了，虽能看见，眼前却也只有摇晃的光影，勉强睁开眼睛，朦朦胧胧见到两根粗长的肉棍抵在胸前反复厮磨，饱胀的龟头在两粒乳珠上面戳刺着，碾压着，将两粒乳珠操干得红肿可怜。昏乱的思绪甚至还无法理解这淫乱的画面，他就被向后按住头，被迫吃下另一根肉棍。享受着神明湿热唇舌的教众倚靠姿势之便一直抵到他喉咙的深处，此时抽搐着的体内的性器又恰好深深往前一顶，撞得阿列克西欧斯浑身一紧，左右手握住的全颤动着喷发在他手中。  
溢出的白液滴落在红肿的胸口上。  
而他已经不知道被插射了多少次。连续的折磨之中，年少的斯巴达之子不仅仅失去了力气，也完全失去了推拒的意志。哪怕在历经了数个小时持续的高潮，下身已经无法再射出之后，人们仍然将他的性器带上金环，继续操弄。教徒们毫不费力就将已经不像样子的神明的双腿打开，袒露出的泥泞不堪的内里还在被两根硬挺的性器抽插，啧啧有声，而大腿内侧的肌肤已湿透了，挂满湿漉漉的爱液，他的双手被摆在胸前，仿佛自己捧着胸口，向信众献出挺翘的乳头一样，硬挺的两边都被舌尖飞快地拨弄，戳吸不止，热涨得像要融化。  
“他好像快昏过去了。”有些遥远的声音隐隐约约地响着。  
“还不行，”但还有另外一个平静如常的声音说着，他认识那个声音，只有这个声音，他就算失去了理智也不会忘记，它温和地说，“继续。”  
“‘仪式’需要做到他彻底失神为止。”  
他们摆弄着他，虽然无法再直起腰，但不知名的手会握住他的腰部，让他继续承受自下而上的贯穿，又或者任凭他倒下，只托高臀部，被二人夹在中间侵犯，人群像是乌云分散又聚拢，他们不需要脱下伪装，只将自己纯粹的欲望献上。神教人员充足，抽插没有一刻停歇，一根刚刚射在他身体里，还未抽出，另一根就迫不及待地挤入，之前满溢的精液被挤出，顺着斯巴达之子线条优美结实的大腿淋漓流下。  
终于，当神器的光芒洒满了整个屋子，所有人都被拉扯进同一个幻境之中，三角锥的精神联系让他们共享了疯狂的献祭仪式里极致欢愉的一刻。在神迹里，他们看到了彼此的一切。教徒们从神明身上退下，对他顶礼膜拜。直到幻觉消失，屋内重归昏暗为止。  
而此时，持续的高潮也已经让初次的少年到达了极限，全身敏感得碰一碰都不行。当人们在守序者的引导下鱼贯退出，屋内再次空无旁人——此时，鬼魅这才轻轻地走上前去，抚摸他的天选之子的头发，阿列克西欧斯哽咽着咳嗽，吐出一些精液。他的眼睛虽然还睁着，但是瞳孔却已经完全放大，毫无神采。  
但是鬼魅知道他能听见自己的声音。  
“……做得很好，”他在他耳边轻声说，“记住这一刻的感知，德谟斯，你只需要……多多练习。愚昧的凡人需要你的引领。”


	2. 片段灭文法第二章 愚昧与怜悯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天我们要抽取两个幸运教徒进行献祭，到底谁会这么幸运呢？  
> 警告：3P/性瘾设定/道具/血腥

那天天选的英雄喝得多了点。  
哈帕洛斯看到的时候，他正躺在神殿一侧的座椅里面，浓密的棕发倚靠在金碧辉煌的椅背上，上面雕刻镂空的阿波罗俊美的侧影和斯巴达之子沉睡的面孔交相辉映，大量倒空的酒罐四散在台阶上。他睡得并不舒服，染上薄薄酒红色的眼睑在梦境中颤动，眉头不安定地皱着。就算单从肉体的角度，以他的体格，这个椅子也并不是一个舒适的蜷缩地点，过短的裙摆下，几乎赤裸的长腿从台阶上垂下，长靴的足尖踩着一个斜翻的酒坛。  
他一边在梦中辗转反侧，一边发出轻微的呼吸声。  
“……”  
哈帕洛斯看了一会儿，忽然走上台阶，伸出手去触碰他赤裸的膝盖。  
“！你在干什么！”跟他在一起的另一位成员——布里松——急忙抢上前一步，拉住了他的手。他的声音很严厉，但动静却压得低得不能再低，仿佛生怕吵醒一头狮子，“你居然想在‘仪式’之外触碰德谟斯，不要命了吗！”  
“……鬼魅最近消失的次数未免太多了。就因为他不在，我们专门来了一趟，却不能参与‘仪式’不是很可惜吗。”哈帕洛斯神色不变，瞥了一眼眼神惶恐的新人——他可是阿瑞斯的信徒，跟这种软绵绵的、除了脸和家室一无是处的胆小鬼说话总是觉得费劲。  
布里松也许真的把面前这个斯巴达的年轻人当成神，但哈帕洛斯很清楚，德谟斯不过是神教的工具。他曾经是鬼魅计划的一部分，可现在……哈帕洛斯敏锐地嗅出了神教内部变化的气息，新崛起的势力正在威胁鬼魅的权威，而他们也在争夺作为秩序象征的德谟斯，希望这不稳定然而过于强悍的工具能为他们所用：无论是执行任务，宣播神迹，寻找圣物，还是……进行‘仪式’。都只不过是对工具不同的使用方法而已。  
天选者是头被囚禁在神殿中的笼中之狮，却自以为是神明。  
但是……在伪神的圣杯中，他尝到的情欲的滋味……却真的相当不错。  
“鬼魅说这次取消，那么就是取消了。”布里松眼神游移，“何况如果天选者不喝下药的话，可不能保证会发生什么事——”  
“别怕。”哈帕洛斯看着睡得不安稳的斯巴达之子，从鼻腔里喷出一声嗤笑，“我从他十五岁的时候就在‘仪式’上要过他了，这么多年过去了，事到如今……”  
他粗糙的手指滑过年轻英雄染着潮红的眼角，“他的身体已经根本不需要药了。”  
“仪式被取消，你以为最遗憾、最难过的人是谁？”  
垂下手，似乎要细细品尝那柔韧光滑的肌肤的滋味似的，男人把手掌充满猥亵意味地贴合在阿列克西欧斯两腿之间温热的肌肤上面，指尖小心翼翼地顺着大腿的皮肤向上攀爬，直到隐入短裙阴影之下的深处——  
斯巴达之子的腰颤动了一下，发出一声短促的鼻音。  
“不是我们，而正是这位贪吃的神明大人啊。”  
“你又以为他为什么要喝醉？”饮血者富有节奏地抽动着埋在阴影下的手腕，每一下都让身下的肉体战栗，带动着斯巴达之子逐渐散乱的呼吸，哈帕洛斯了然地笑了笑，“大概是因为……醒着太难受了吧？”  
他早已经过度适应这种事情的身体，根本经不起哪怕一点点手段。  
“……一起来吗？”

停止了揉搓，哈帕洛斯松开被粗暴地虐待、却已经水淋淋地翘起的性器，把手向着鼠蹊隐秘的深处探了下去，他还没有碰触到阿历克西欧斯的后面，却知道他肯定已经湿润了，大概在他喝醉之前就已经……被人工培育成熟的情欲在年轻英雄的体内燃烧着，折磨着他，却无处可以发泄——  
他就是需要有人操他。  
哈帕洛斯剥开被弄湿的内衣，随便拨弄了两下张合着的穴口，然后并拢三根手指，一口气插了进去。  
“……唔！”  
突然横遭侵犯，阿列克西欧斯的后背猛地绷紧了，但内里温暖贪吃的软肉却绞住了饮血者粗糙的手指，因为焦渴已久而献媚地颤动着，一个劲地往里面吞。  
“放松一点。”哈帕洛斯用空余的另一只手拍了拍斯巴达之子漂亮结实的屁股，“不要咬得那么紧……为了一会儿你能顺利吃下我，我会好好地插你的。”  
他开始剧烈地抽动手指的时候，德谟斯在睡梦中叫出声来。但他还没有醒，侵犯者暗想，也许饥饿的神明在梦里也正在被人做这样的事呢？  
只是在被哈帕洛斯指奸，拍打着的肉体就发出黏稠浓厚的水声，和那磁性沙哑的呻吟混合在一起，布里松的脸都涨红了。却忍不住瞥着这具在淫欲中颤抖的美丽、强健的肉体，暗暗踏前了一步。  
“…嗯唔……嗯？”  
大概是因为实在太舒服，他开始醒过来了。  
伴随着正在体内乱窜、让脊骨都随之震颤的快感，他呻吟着睁开眼睛。琥珀色的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，映出面前胆大包天居然敢公然冒犯他的凡人。因为鬼魅的命令，神教中，所有的教徒都索取过他的身体。但与之相对的，他也给予了德谟斯奇妙的自由——在平时，没有神明的允许，没有任何人可以触碰他的躯体，哪怕一根脚趾也不行。而现在他们竟然敢……喜怒无常的神明应该为此震怒的，只要稍微动一动手，他就能拧掉这只在他裙下作乱的臂膀，连同这老家伙的脑袋一起……  
但是这时候，那指尖灵巧地一动，德谟斯向后一仰，喉咙里冒出一声还带着酒意的呻吟。  
他可以……杀掉他们……但此时，身体是如此的空虚，深处渴求得发疼。  
另一个人小心翼翼地摸了过来，他跪在他的座位前，因为畏惧而颤抖的手指抚摸过神明的小腿，膜拜似的，褪下了他的靴子。把嘴唇贴上他的小腿，舔舐过泛红的肌肤，仿佛要吻遍他全身似的吮吸着。  
他的全身都剧烈地颤抖着，因为干渴，因为疼痛。  
不是这里……不是这种充满虔敬的触碰……而是……更加粗暴的……  
鬼魅，他让他的身体变得渴求淫辱，却又告诉他，他有权利高傲地拒绝。  
“……”  
天选的英雄闭上眼睛，接受了那个吻，和正从后穴湿漉漉抽出的手指。  
他把身体放松了。

…………  
这是非常奇妙的一幕。  
人间的神明，被压在他奢华的宝座上，被人从正面操弄着。蜜色的躯体趴伏在黑袍的肩膀上，被顶得摇晃，而他光裸的小腿挂在椅子的扶手上面，双腿大开，方便身上的人抽动着腰，每一下都可以操得极深。  
每次用力的撞击，都会让他的臀部在椅子上面前后摩擦，他在被操的时候没有脱掉那条分片的短裙，现在他臀部下面的布料连同椅面都被浸透了，湿漉漉全是他被尽情地抽插时溢出的水渍。  
因为粗暴行为带来的快感，英俊的神明皱着眉，发出被堵住的含糊声响，他侧着的头颅抬起，嘴里还在吞咽着另一根阴茎。布里松在抽插着他的喉咙时感叹地用手指绞紧了他褐色的发丝，深处紧窄的喉管熟稔地挤压着性器中的欲望，要把它们完全压榨出来一样地湿热痉挛着。  
他还没有高潮，虽然他正被无上的快感刺激着，上下都被满满地抽插着，但是他没有高潮。如果是平时，他早就已经不知道多少次地——  
因为哈帕洛斯在天选者的性器里插入了一根细细的银制小棍，上面刻满了忍冬和莲花的花纹，一路摩擦着脆弱的尿道壁，让些许满涨的精液顺着入口溢了出来，却无法轻易地射出。  
“这样还可以延长快感的时间呢。比金环要好得多了，您觉得呢？”布满茧子的手指包裹着敏感的器官搓揉着，挤出更多的清液，“上次仪式上，看您被束缚了那么久，恐怕很痛吧。”  
哈帕洛斯抽插着他的后穴，同时抽动着这跟小棍，加上嘴里愈发涨大的滚烫阴茎——好像要满满地侵犯他每一个被调教成性器官的洞穴，德谟斯在无法到来的濒临绝顶上痉挛着，苦闷、焦虑、痛苦，然而满足。  
没什么，这甚至不是他第一次被操弄尿道了，他们曾经塞进过更加过分的东西……  
这是他唯一能感到满足的方式。  
“您要我抽出来吗……？”  
他摇头。还含着阴茎，在极乐的快感中恍惚地摇头。  
和预料之中一样的答案啊，哈帕洛斯想。  
不，当然不，因为他就是要——  
被内射一瞬间，德谟斯无声地在高潮的快感中勒紧了身上之人的颈脖，伴随着嘎吱嘎吱的可怕响声，对方根本没来得及发出任何声音，他的颈椎就断裂了，同时他的喷涌出热液的下身还没有立即停下，仍然灌满了斯巴达之子抽搐着的甬道。  
——因为他就是喜欢被射在里面。  
直到这死亡怀抱中的高潮结束，天选者才发出一声轻哼，松开了这句还在温热地颤动的尸体，任凭它摔倒在地上。  
“啊、啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
目睹了这一幕的可怜的布里松发出惨叫声就想要逃走，但阿列克西欧斯却勒住那个家伙的腰，不许他逃离。之前还曾经射在他喉咙里一次的性器已经在他嘴里萎掉了，他漫不经心地舔了舔，发现这个人是真的吓得要失禁了，才扫兴地吐了出来。  
“是这个人提议的吗？”他问。  
被迷惑了的从犯弯曲着膝盖想要逃走，但是腿却不听使唤，被酒坛绊倒在神明的脚下。  
“……啊……呜……是、是的！我阻止过——”  
阿列克西欧斯擦了擦脸颊，干涸的液体有些黏答答的，其实他还没有吃饱——接着若有所思地垂下眼睛，  
“看你倒是挺胆小的，不太可能主动犯事，要不要留着你呢……”  
天选者凝视着那个可怜的家伙的眼睛，他的眼睛里带着泪水，虽然不知道他的面孔，但他至少知道他有一双蓝色的眼睛，而且曾经像膜拜神像一样亲吻过他的身体——  
“……你叫什么名字来着？”  
布里松张了张嘴，似乎想要说什么，但阿列克西欧斯并没有真的等待一个答案——神明将座侧抽出的长剑一挥，大蓬的血伴随着咕噜噜滚落的头颅溅在地板上，“……还是算了吧，神教不需要你这样软弱的懦夫。”

…………  
沐浴了鲜血和精液的神明懒洋洋地坐在他的金座上，他蜷起大腿，自己捏住银棍颤动的头部，把它一口气拔了出来，同时发出一声尖锐的呻吟。这样粗鲁的摩擦带来了淫靡的疼痛，但在他的世界之中，痛苦和快乐就好像一对孪生兄弟，两者的分界线早就已经模糊不清了。他任凭自己的后背绷紧，四肢痉挛着在快感的冲刷之中颤抖了一阵子。  
然后德谟斯从椅子中站了起来，死者的精液顿时顺着他结实的大腿流了下来，他没有介意，甚至没穿回靴子，人间之神任凭自己蜜色的脚趾踩过地上的血泊，走向浴室，一路留下黏腻的鲜红足印。  
他要去洗个澡。

习惯了血腥场景的仆从们很快擦干净了血迹，沉默地搬走了或完整或残缺的尸体们，打来清水冲洗了地板，点上焚香，为神殿换上了全新的地毯。  
在这一切做完之后，这里变得好像什么也没有发生过。  
但当守序者挟带着一阵雅典的夜风造访他的时候，先飘到斯巴达之子耳边的还是一声叹息：“偶尔就是会有这样不守规矩的家伙，不是吗？”  
阿列克西欧斯没有理睬他，天选者躺在浴池的边缘，好像在懒洋洋地假寐，但是从他眼下青黑的阴影来看，他仍然没有像样的休息。  
消失很久的鬼魅轻巧地走近，直到水池边才跪坐下来，任凭自己的膝盖和黑袍被大理石地面的水渍弄湿。他轻轻地抬起原本靠在池缘的斯巴达之子的头，把他放在自己的膝上，梳理那散开的长发。  
“蒙昧的凡人本来没有资格触碰神明。”鬼魅冷淡而柔和地说，手指穿过他湿漉漉的发丝，用一条雪白的亚麻布擦拭着它们，并编成发辫，串入装饰的串珠，他的手指细长而灵巧，几乎没有扯痛任何一根头发，也没有发出任何一点声音，只有隐约的凉意传来，“只是为了唤醒血脉的力量，才允许他们派上一点用场……冒犯是不能允许的。”  
“但是，”他又轻巧地把话题一转，“教徒们本就是等待神明指引的牧群。德谟斯，您应该在他们表现出愚蠢的时候，给予他们一点怜悯啊。”  
斯巴达之子好像被他的话逗笑了一样地睁开眼睛，“……怜悯。”他好像在咀嚼这个词汇的滋味，“鬼魅，”他们的距离太近，守序者的手轻易地就被他抓住了，因为体内仍然燃烧着的火焰，年轻的英雄的掌心也如同烧灼一样滚烫，“你教过我很多东西。可我从来不记得其中包含着‘怜悯’。”  
和正被烧灼的肉体相比，他的口气冰冷得可怕，“这个世界没有什么怜悯可言。”  
鬼魅是一个神秘的影子，德谟斯甚至不知道他是男是女，但现在，他能感觉到他头颅下方的肢体很纤细，并没有什么肌肉——这是一根当初在幼狮落入陷阱时就扣在他足踝上的锁链，如此的细弱，却因为种种的原因而未曾挣脱。但是，就在曾经的幼狮成长为百兽之王后，细细的锁链自身是不是也会感觉到畏惧？畏惧有朝一日会被禁锢者撕裂的命运。  
鬼魅被他抓着，没有挣开，却也没有任何反应，“……您说的对。”  
仿佛觉得无趣，德谟斯丢开了这只死人一般不为所动的手，“还有什么事。”  
鬼魅凝视着他阴郁的面庞，他知道他现在还因为骚动和空虚而很不舒服，但有时候他们就是需要让天选者保持他的焦虑和暴躁，才好让他把额外的精力发泄在战场的杀戮上面。  
沐浴哀嚎和鲜血并不能浇灭他的痛苦，但是会让他暂时遗忘。  
“我想请您去寻找一个……本不应该存在于这个世界的人。”鬼魅说。  
“某个带着鹰的佣兵。”  
一直漠不关心的神明突然抬起眼睛，这种突然的宣言让他几乎怀疑起鬼魅知晓了他在仪式前将他的姐姐放走的事——  
但鬼魅似乎并不是在谈论卡珊德拉。此刻，守序者面具下的眼眸闪烁着某种奇妙的狂热。  
“雅典的战役结束之后，我本身想暂时离开神教，去追随……一条线索。比起暂时的战胜，数百年的国王，这条线索要重要的多。但这个人的出现改变了一切。他让所有我们毕生追寻的东西近在眼前。”  
“这决不能放过。”  
他灼热的声音近乎耳语，“尤其对您这样背负着神祗血液的人来说……如同我过去说过的那样：无尽的时间，无尽的空间，掌握永恒的国度才是您宿命的归所。这个佣兵出现在了他本身不应该出现的地方，这就说明他已经触碰过了本应该属于您的东西——”

“伟大的德谟斯，我需要这个佣兵来获得神器的线索，请你把他带到我面前……”  
鬼魅把这个“他”咬得很重。  
“记住要是活的。”


	3. 波塞冬的赠礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片段灭文2.5章，大概只是为了写（艹）写（艹）佣兵。  
> 警告：因为是甜的一章所以没有什么好警告的，吃好喝好！

那天，阿德瑞斯提亚号带着驯鹰人和他的水手来到了爱琴海一处人迹罕至的水域。  
当他们抵达时，天空低垂着满布乌云，晴朗时呈现一片蔚蓝的水域变成了灰色，涌动着。险恶的风悄悄地在海面上打着转儿拂过，向见多识广的水手们的鼻尖传递来暴风雨的气息。  
伊卡洛斯发出清脆的鸣叫，落在佣兵的肩膀上，而驯鹰人本人则蹲在船首像上面，凝望着下面的深海，“所以说，是要除掉盘踞在这里弄沉商船的怪物对吧？”  
巴尔纳巴斯挠了挠头：“确实，最近这片海域的船只翻覆得厉害……有人目击了……”他从腰间把羊皮纸卷拿出来，抑扬顿挫地念到，“‘巨大而残暴，把所见之物都拖入深海的波塞冬可憎的宠物’。”  
“‘它吞噬了我们的船只，将货物和活人一概撕碎吞吃下去，这一定是来自它主人的意志。我们举行祭祀，献出猪、绵羊、山羊和公牛，但大海就是不肯平息他的愤怒’……”  
“嗯。”他合上纸卷，总结，“剩下的这些人的意思，是想让你来说服波塞冬不要再继续发怒惩罚他们了，他们会为此奉上丰厚的酬劳。”  
“他们是这个意思吗？”阿列克西欧斯翻了翻眼睛，“可他们为什么觉得波塞冬会要我做他们的调停人？”  
“关于凯撒隆尼亚的强大驯鹰人，希腊世界里已流传着很多传说，其中一些正说你是神祗，”巴尔纳巴斯自己也贡献了其中的不少故事，目前正在越传越离谱的那种……当然，他是不会对船长承认这些的，“也许他们觉得你跟波塞冬会有点……亲戚关系之类的。”  
“这就免了吧。”雇佣兵把那个画面在脑海中过了一遍，不由地失笑，“我的家庭里暴躁的家伙已经够多了，我可不想要再添一个。”  
“真是奇怪，我完全没有接下这个任务的回忆……”他嘀咕着，揉了揉额角，阿列克西欧斯甚至不记得自己数日前是如何离开港口的了，一醒来就已在碧海之上，但船上的水手们却一口咬定是他在波吉尼亚签了这份契约，“那晚我喝了太多葡萄酒了吗？”  
“总之，”他放弃了纠结，选择了雇佣兵最擅长的那种处理方式，“我会负责把下面的那个家伙杀死，这样它就不会再把往来的桅船当点心吃了。”  
“不管怎样，波塞冬的宠物这个说法也太不切实际了……你不是也号称遇到过一只吗，巴尔纳巴斯？”  
“谁也不能规定波塞冬只能养一只呐！”老人叫道，誓死捍卫传说的尊严。  
“船长！你要小心啊！”他警告他，“这次的敌人不同以往。据说它强大得不可思议，人们甚至在这片水域发现过鲸鱼的尸体，只剩下被撕裂泡胀的半边，血液把整个海面都染成红色……”  
希罗多德扒在船舷上，也对这次潜水兴味盎然。跟喋喋不休地宣讲神迹的巴尔纳巴斯不同，他有一个更为实际的故事版本：这是一片据说埋葬着古代文明遗迹和大量宝物的神秘水域，人们（包括希罗多德自己）都对它们充满好奇。原本也有诸多潜水者试图潜入这里的海底捞取战利品，但他们的船只最后都翻覆了，自载的货物反而成为水底宝藏群的一部分，让这笔传说中的财富越积越多，从而吸引到更多的探索者……仿佛形成了一个充满诱惑和恐怖的恶性循环。  
但在近两年，这里的风波愈演愈烈，已经到了连普通路过的渔船都会沉入海底的程度。不由让人怀疑那个破坏者——无论是谁——脾气正在越变越坏。最终，连最大胆的冒险者也不敢踏上这片坟场了。  
“我保证，如果我在遗迹里看到什么有意思的东西，一定会给你捞上来的，希罗多德。”阿列克西欧斯说，摸摸已经探测到大致地点的鹰隼，他伸展了一下腰背，站起身来。而甲板上的水手们则爆发出一阵欢呼，对故事中描绘的财富摩拳擦掌。当然，不止是这样一笔大钱让他们敢于跟着船长亲身犯险。还有更重要的一点，就是对传奇的驯鹰人绝对的信任。在过去的几年里，阿列克西欧斯已带他们去过各种传说中的水域，获取过种种稀奇古怪的东西，他们早已看过绝大多数人一生都未曾见过的奇异景象——但却从未见过船长失手。  
于是他们做好了万全准备，看着斯巴达之子矫健的身影从船首像上一跃而下，伴随着伊卡洛斯的一声啼鸣，兴致勃勃地跳进这片代表着死亡的海水。

=========  
不是神庙，不是宫殿，也不是城镇。这座遗迹和任何存在于希腊世界的文明都有着截然的差别。  
但他曾经在神矛锻造炉所在的荒岛上见到过……类似的沉重、笔直、光滑的巨大建筑。他还记得那些人们如何称呼它——  
当阿列克西欧斯潜入逐渐无光的深海，发现沉进水底的居然是一座先行者的遗迹。  
而在周遭静静拱卫着这座远古遗迹的，是壮观的沉船墓场。  
数不清的船只们，雅典和斯巴达的战舰、商船、海盗船、渔船，全部安静地躺在海底，残缺倒斜的桅杆仿佛是墓地上的墓碑，累累林立。因为惊人的数量而带来一种难以言喻的压抑感。在晦暗的波光中，隐约可见残骸们全都支离破碎，好像被外力挤压撕裂，但是水下却安静无声，没有任何‘怪物’的踪迹。连沉船附近基本上总会盘踞着的几条鲨鱼，在此处都不见一丝影子。  
阿列克西欧斯甚至在一块船板上见到了熟悉的石膏假面。看来秩序神教也曾经派人来调查过这里的遗迹……但同样船沉大海。看面具因为海藻贝类滋生而开始和木板连为一体的情况，这艘沉船不算太古老，但应该也已经沉没了有一两年了。  
而怪物却迟迟不肯露面。  
三叉戟上的铭文让阿列克西欧斯完全不急，他仿佛是在货物琳琅满目的市集上徜徉挑拣的顾客一般，优哉游哉地把整个遗迹和残骸们全逛了一遍，用最挑剔的目光遴选了一些珍贵的货物，又从腐朽的箱箧中搜罗了一些希罗多德会感兴趣的石板。可即使被如此冒犯着领地，此地传说中的主人也始终没有显现出它的怒意。最终，斯巴达之子终于厌腻了，他开始上浮，准备回到船上——  
但，就在他眼见着海面上的一抹天光越来越亮之时，一股诡异的恶寒突然袭上阿列克西欧斯的脊背。  
伊卡洛斯盘旋的影子突然映入眼帘，伴随着尖锐的示警——已经从水下探出了头的斯巴达之子猛地低头下望，一个庞大而畸形的阴影正从下方迅速地展开……  
如此的庞大，又如此的迅疾，就仿佛……  
某个一直没有露面的深海生物，也跟着他一起浮了上来。  
“众神啊！”巴尔纳巴斯惊叫起来。  
仿佛是为了响应他的呼声一般，伴随着巨大的海浪，无数肉色的触手从海面上钻出，扭曲着缠绕上整艘船——这大概就是它吞吃鲸鱼的方法，当它们蠕动着一起收紧，阿德瑞斯提亚号被多次加固的厚木质甲板都发出了嘎吱嘎吱的不详声音。  
甲板一时之间几乎被夹杂着恐惧和厌恶的尖叫惊呼淹没了。  
“可恶！我们得切断这些恶心的东西！”曾经也身为雇佣兵的副手第一个反应过来，咆哮一声拔出了双剑，号称“保镖”的科安沃斯现在的职责是保护这艘船，他不惜一切代价也会做到！还没有被四散的触肢卷住的水手们也拔出了武器——但想要斩断这些东西并不容易，它们粗壮而覆盖着粘液，滑溜溜的，普通的兵刃的乱刀挥砍几乎无法对它们造成什么伤害，但船舷和舱板却在它的收紧下阵阵哀鸣。  
而更深的海面下传来一阵古怪沉闷的声响，似乎是那怪物正在叹息，那人类无法发出和形容的音节嘶哑而邪恶，只是听到都会带来一阵狂乱。  
“……我们、我们需要祈祷！”有人尖声大喊，也不知道是真心这么想还是已经疯了，下一秒他就被一根触手撞下了船沿，变成了水下的一团血雾，但已经有一些水手开始抛下武器跪了下来。科安沃斯举高手中卷刃的双剑，在挫败的愤怒之下几乎想要劈死这些败坏士气的家伙，但就在此刻，又一阵更响亮的嘶叫从水下传来，灰色的海水仿佛煮开般激荡四溅，触手们的动作却一瞬之间终止了。  
仿佛一道灵光划开他的脑海，科安沃斯转过身，正看到他们的船长。斯巴达之子稳稳地踩在这片混乱之上，强弓拉满，正对着脚下的舱板，凝注的琥珀色瞳仁闪闪发亮，仿佛能看到什么凡人所不能看到的画面——  
“这家伙的头部在龙骨下面。”他轻声说，随后——羽箭脱手！  
阿尔忒弥斯的幽灵箭仿佛没有实体一般轻盈地穿透了甲板和船舱，像是道闪电，让大海又一次泛红翻涌，他紧接着又连着射出三根长箭，怪物吃痛的咆哮从水下冲出，几乎要把阿德瑞斯提亚号都掀翻了。  
在水面上看，这怪物只是无数根触须组成的亵渎而不详的影子，但在迪普希奥的视觉加成之下，驯鹰人可以窥见到这东西的全貌——从形状来看，似乎是他从未在爱琴海中目睹过的巨大的大王乌贼，但正常的乌贼绝不应当有这么多的触手，粗大触肢的节点上还滋生着大量的较小触肢，挤成一团蠢动着护卫着它畸形的头颅，那颗头应该也和乌贼一样拥有坚硬柔韧的外骨骼，只用箭矢很难迅速地把它射穿……而阿德瑞斯提亚号的木料似乎已经不能再支撑很久了。  
而只在船上斩断它几根触手更是无法造成很大的伤害——阿列克西欧斯看了一眼身边一根被斩断后还在继续跳动的小触肢，拔出背后开始闪耀光芒的断矛，毫不犹豫地又一次跳进了波涛——  
“船长……！”  
把科安沃斯的喊声抛在了后面。

在这段漫长的等待中，甲板上所有的水手和副手们都看到海面仿佛冥府的沼泽一样冒着泡沸腾，他们也看到了不断在白色泡沫中荡开的血迹，感到船身在触肢的鞭打抽搐之下低沉呻吟，仿佛随时都会不能承受，断裂成碎片——  
但终于，翻腾的水面平静了下去。  
缠卷着船身的触手们不再动弹，科安沃斯咬着牙用已经残破不全满是粘液血迹的武器扎向它们——触手居然就这样软绵绵地松开了。  
它们滑落下去，砸出巨大的水花，然后沉入水底。  
所有人都屏住呼吸，看着水面，可他们的船长并没有第一时间钻出来……  
这焦灼的时刻太折磨人了，在胀痛的肺部一口气都要憋不住的时候——  
他们终于看到一只手从水中弹出，扒住了伤痕累累的船身。  
阿列克西欧斯冒出水面，被海面上泛红的浪头呛住了，咳嗽不止，全身都是可疑的乌贼血迹和粘液……但这不能阻止全员们在甲板上爆发出的巨大欢呼声。  
“Hooray！！”他们呼唤他仿佛呼唤战胜了涅柔斯海怪的帕尔修斯本人——不，不那更盛大、更热切，全体船员都冲上去，争先恐后地拉他们的船长上船，为他不可思议的英雄壮举亲吻他，为他披上衣物。因为曾被粗壮的触手拦腰卷住，那些触肢吸盘内的利齿只一口便咬穿了足以抵挡希腊将军长剑的盔甲，嵌入斯巴达之子的肌肤，他现在衣不蔽体，几乎全裸，腰肢和后背上清晰地留有吸盘和粘液的痕迹，如今只靠一条水手们恭恭敬敬加身的鲜红披风遮羞，一双赤足还因为人们的推挤有些踉跄——那些牙齿里面肯定有麻痹猎物神经的毒素，让斯巴达之子刚才几乎连船舷都爬不上来了，如果不是因为符文，就算他杀死了这只怪物，最后估计也要淹死在海底了。  
但佣兵被人群簇拥着，一边任凭自己半躺在水手们坚实的胸膛上，一边仍对希罗多德俏皮地眨眨眼，张开一直握紧的一只手。  
他的掌心全是黏糊糊的血迹，但是有一片东西，连血污都挡不住地散发着金色的光芒。  
是一片神器的碎片。  
“这只生物，它大概把来探路的那个神教成员吃下去了。”他说，勉强擦了一把赤裸腰间那滑腻的粘液，嫌恶地皱紧眉毛，“这块碎片就残留在它肚子里……”  
“也许这也是它变异得这么厉害、脾气又这么坏的原因吧。”

==========  
绝地逃生的水手们几乎想要就地在甲板上展开狂欢了，但很遗憾，他们还有更要紧的事情要去做：波塞冬的宠物沉下去了，但大海并未因此回复平静，他们才匆匆地到水下搜罗了战利品，一直酝酿着的暴风雨要来了。  
最后，吃水都沉了许多的阿德瑞斯提亚号匆匆调整了航路，转而向阿提卡的港口驶去，而在伴随着夜色一起降下的瓢泼雨幕之中，全体船员都躲入到甲板下面的船舱里去了。

而船长则要了满满的一大桶热水，去洗掉全身黏糊糊的痕迹。  
当科安沃斯走进船长室的时候，见到的就是这样的画面。  
驯鹰人的前任同行一进门，正对着他的就是正在洗澡的阿列克西欧斯的后背，热腾腾的白色水汽缭绕在夜晚有些寒冷的空气之中，水雾间隙中透出的肌肤色泽柔亮甜蜜得惊人。在斯巴达之子脱掉了破碎的铠甲之后，他可以清清楚楚地看到触手缠绕过的淤血的痕迹，蛇一样缠绕在蜜色的肌肤上，吸盘刺入的地方还在渗出鲜艳的血珠……  
科安沃斯得承认，这一幕能让人一瞬之间就感到心动。  
他慢慢地走近过去，仿佛怕惊扰了什么似的蹑手蹑脚——虽然他知道警觉的驯鹰人肯定一早就听到了男人的足音——在他的船长的身后拿起一条干净的亚麻布，浸在木桶之中沾上热水，爱抚神殿的雕塑似的贴上那光滑湿濡的后背，五指张开，隔着一层薄薄的布料摩挲着，给他洗掉身上黏的粘液和血液。  
阿列克西欧斯呼出一声软软的鼻息，头也不回，任凭男人的手在他的后背游曳，带着让人舒适的温水，把怪物留下的污痕洗脱。  
在为他擦掉深深腰窝里的粘液的时候，科安沃斯的手都有些颤抖了。那里的弧度和肌肤，因为水而加倍温滑，纵然横亘着渗血的伤口，仍几乎要吸附住他的手掌。阿列克西欧斯舒服地放松了肩胛，自由伸展开的背部肌肉的线条美得惊人，教人几乎忘记了它们在不久之前还操纵着武器插入怪物的脑壳，只想要留恋在它的柔韧温暖上面。  
副手的手掌开始下滑，沿着半露在热腾腾水面上面的腰窝，没入到水下，没入到更加圆润，也更加隐晦的线条之间。  
而那甜蜜温暖的地方没有把他拒绝。  
在海上航行时，淡水是最为珍贵的，但是没有人会反对他们的船长在一次大战之后用这宝贵的淡水来彻底沐浴一番。相反，他们还会根据之前作战的功勋（和明争暗斗，当然）来决定出“服侍”他们年轻的船长的人选——凡是在阿德瑞斯提亚号上待过的船员谁都不能否认，阿列克西欧斯是一个豪爽的好船长，为他浴血奋战的人都将在分享战果时得到他慷慨的奖励，而这……是所有奖励之中最慷慨的一种。  
斯巴达之子终于转过身来，他带着笑容看着他之前作战最英勇的副手，坦然而美丽，湿漉漉的身无寸缕，而科安沃斯叹息般地长长吸了一口气，突然低下身，埋进了烫热透明的水中。  
大量的水从浴桶的边缘漫溢出去，阿列克西欧斯的身体随之颤动了一下，湿润的嘴唇呼出一声满足的喘息，扬起了脖颈——副手在水下把他的性器含了进去。  
他贪婪地吞得很深，紧窄的口腔，缠上来的舌头，滑溜溜的水流，在一起裹挟住因为热水而过于敏感易于充血的部位，收紧，摩蹭，挤压。剧烈的快感涌上来的太快，斯巴达之子几乎立即就呻吟出声，下意识地抓紧了木桶的边沿。这毫不加掩饰的热而哑的喘息，夹带着短促的气声，由那样充满磁性的男性的喉舌吐出，回荡在船长室热腾腾的水气之中，变得各位情色和湿濡，愈发挑拨起前佣兵想要占有他的欲望。  
水手的生涯让“保镖”拥有了好水性，而他从未更感激过这一点——因此，他没有必要中断口舌的挑逗而起来换气。他的手仍然牢牢地抓着船长那两瓣浑圆结实的屁股，而嘴唇则享受着他因他而起的阵阵舒适的痉挛，斯巴达之子大腿根部的肌肤浸在水中，他能在那滑溜的触感中品尝到血液的鲜味，连这里的肌肤上都有着吸盘的血痕，让科安沃斯不由怀疑起水下到底发生过什么了——  
当他们神勇的英雄把斩断后仍然蠕动的黏腻吸盘从他的双腿之间扯去之时，他会因为敏感处那淫靡的触感而战栗着勃起吗？  
他在水下吮吸着，进一步分开了船长那结实修长的双腿，与此同时，水手握着臀部的手，也有一根粗糙的手指凭借滑溜溜的热水的润滑插进了那尚且紧闭的入口。  
“唔……！”  
他能感觉到手中光滑的肌肉在收缩紧绷，阿列克西欧斯似乎要站不住了，麻痹神经的毒素似乎还在起作用，让他的身体变得比平时更瘫软。所以他的副手干脆抬高船长的一条腿（水的浮力、还有它现在软绵绵颤抖的状态让他轻易就做到了），把它架在自己的肩头上，同时借姿势之便更加轻松地加入了第二根、第三根手指。被骤然插入时他的船长发出一声细碎的喘息，但是他的性器还勃起着被副手含在口中，不断涌起的快感刺激混合着浴室升腾的热气让后穴粗鲁的前戏也变得舒服起来，斯巴达之子在舌头和手指湿漉漉的搅动中扭动着腰，只任凭他的水手转动着指节，把布满茧子的手指摸索到他身体的深处。  
和一般的前戏不同，热水伴随着手指的扭动涌入体内，又被翻搅着的动作挤出，灼热地刺激着脆弱的粘膜，身体的深处不知不觉就变得灼热。阿列克西欧斯呻吟着，很舒服，舒服得他无法停下腰的动作，可这种快感的刺激只会让他的身体食髓知味地想要更多，现在他前面后面都被热水、滑溜溜的舌头与手指弄得湿淋淋的酸胀不已，只是，在前面越来越硬得发疼的时候，他的后面却变得柔软不堪了。  
只差一点……只差一点……他扭动着在浴桶周遭的地面上增加了更多泼洒出的湿滑水渍，就在吮吸着他的副手的手指终于准确地戳在了那微硬的一点的时候，斯巴达之子赤裸的双腿紧紧地绞住了科安沃斯的肩头，挺起胯部，全都射在了他的嘴里。  
这完美的服务完成之后，“保镖”这才松开他的腿，从水中站了起来。一面咳嗽着，一面却把船长的精液全部吞了下去，然后用一个绵长的吻分享了这腥甜的滋味。  
“……我还好吗？”前佣兵邀功似的问。  
“少说多做就更好。”阿列克西欧斯笑道，同时在水下用赤裸的脚趾碰了碰副手已经紧绷不已的灼热肉根。驯鹰人还能感觉到科安沃斯在水下抚摸着他绝顶之后绷紧的小腹和后腰，低下头，他能在水面下隐约看到自己兀自在快感中抽搐着的肌肤，大开着双腿的样子，以及……  
是的，他让他很舒服，而他还可以做得更多。  
副手马上就响应了船长的呼唤，他抱住那具完美、赤裸的肉体，一滴水珠正从阿列克西欧斯胸口圆滚滚的弧度滑下，不偏不倚地缀在乳尖，晶莹剔透又摇摇欲坠。他仿佛品尝蜂蜜一般地吸掉了它。  
胸口被吮吸的酥麻，卸掉了本就因毒液而无力的躯体最后的一分力气，斯巴达之子坦然地倒在下属坚实的怀抱之中，任凭他健壮的双臂托起自己的臀部，将粗大坚硬的阴茎伴随着滋滋水声尽头没入。那酸胀终于被缓解了，副手那圆润的龟头正顶在肠壁上最舒服的地方，阿列克西欧斯的膝盖都夹紧了，喘息着要求更多。而科安沃斯满足了他，就以这个姿势——凭借着强健的手臂和双腿，他抱着他，径自跨出浴桶，湿漉漉地走向卧室，一路把那蜜色的身躯抱在怀中操干。一步就是一次顶撞。湿濡的裸体彼此纠缠，阿列克西欧斯紧绷了脚尖，小腿蹬动，趴在在副手的身上，不能自已地收紧着甬道吮吸着那根操着他的阴茎，呻吟着，伴随着水珠溅出与肉体顶撞的响亮声响，在欲海之中上下沉浮。  
科安沃斯叹息着，看着船长披散在肩头的湿润发丝，浮起情欲红潮的英俊面孔，几乎不想把他放下，而想要就这么抱着这具天赐的甜美躯体走到水手们的公共舱房去——他要在走过的路上全部洒下呻吟和淫水，证明他是怎么样地能让他感到快乐，让所有人都看到他是怎么样在他的臂弯之中满足地高潮的。  
他最终还是控制住了没有这么做，阿列克西欧斯不是属于他一个人的。心痒难耐的副手抱着他在屋子里转了好几圈，每走一步都用力地操到更深的地方，他的船长似乎很喜欢他这样做，他攀上绝顶的时候全身痉挛着，饱满的胸膛不住地在科安沃斯的身前磨蹭，变得仿佛石榴籽那样美味殷红。  
也不一定非要出去不可，耳朵尖的家伙在公共舱多半也能听到他的声音——  
科安沃斯想，回去之后免不了要跟那些眼红且被撩拨得憋得难受的伙计们打一场架了……同时，难以自已地，在他体内的肉环收缩着吞咽的动作中爽上了天，把全部的欲望都灌进了船长的肚子里。

柯林沃斯是曾经的佣兵，更曾经的保镖，为了调查出受他保护的权贵是为何被杀害，自己又是如何被诬陷的，他发誓他为此可以不择手段——但当他接了一个“追杀行刺了地区领袖刺客”的悬赏，却稀里糊涂地被那个刺客踹翻在地的时候……  
在他看着在地上动弹不得的他，伸出一只手，说，你要不要考虑上我的船的时候……  
他却鬼使神差地放弃了他过往的一切。

至少现在，这一切是值得的。

畅快淋漓的高潮之后，前佣兵也去隔间擦了擦身上的痕迹，却不想在他洗好之后走出隔间，正看到他们可敬的船长仍然没有穿上衣服。  
他赤裸着，在寒冷的夜色中只披着一件上次打猎得到的罕见雪豹皮，毛茸茸的兽皮包裹着他均匀赤裸的肌肤，却连他圆润的臀部都不能完全遮住。斯巴达之子若有所思地窝在椅子里，审视着他，却不说话，只从皮毛下伸出一条腿，对回屋来的副手勾勾脚趾。  
——世界上怎么会有一个非斯巴达人像他那么善战？又怎么会有一个斯巴达人像他这样诱人？他的船长绝对是被希腊的那些坏男人教坏了！！  
柯林沃斯边这么想着，边情不自禁地顺从船长的意思扑了上去。

没有人知道，驯鹰人杀死海怪的消息已经传入了一个格外敏锐的耳朵……而距离阿列克西欧斯发现这个世界的一切都不对头的时刻，只有不到三天了。


	4. 扭曲的倒影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不应该遇见的人终于遇见了。  
> 德谟斯♂x阿列克西欧斯，片段灭文第三章。从本章起会出现穿越世界线的水仙骨科，为了避免混淆，从本章节起佣兵统称为阿列克西欧斯，德谟斯就称作德谟斯啦。  
> 警告：水仙骨科。痛车，真的很痛。另外，如果有人在意的话，有npc死亡了（。）这个系列的套路就是福利不能随便领的……（你）

——“让整个希腊世界感受痛楚吧。”  
——“然后，去享受它。”

阿列克西欧斯不是没有想过，如果有另一个世界，他的手足的命运转而落在他身上的话，会发生什么。他会变成什么样？会做怎么样的事？将一个无从拒绝外界的婴儿在最残酷的命运车辙之下碾成粉碎，再混合更多、更多牺牲者的血肉给予其重生，腥浊的洪流滚滚而过后，他会成为鲜血所铸成的那尊神像吗？  
在神教洞窟晦暗的灯光下，在神器将卡珊德拉些许的回忆碎片刺入他脑海的时刻，他不止一次地这样揣度过。  
但他从没有想过今天的这一幕。  
他看到另一条命运之中的他自己——他和他面对面站立。那张面孔比他年少些许，但线条五官却全然一致，而那双与自己一模一样的琥珀色眼眸中是如此地缺少人性的暖意……它们阴郁冷漠，如若铁和血。阿列克西欧斯仿佛直视了透出白光的深渊，从不曾觉得畏惧的雇佣兵，在这一刻命运的恶意之中，背后竟不知不觉地渗出了冷汗。  
而此刻感到震撼的还不止他一个人。德谟斯看着这个带鹰的佣兵，几乎停止了呼吸。  
鬼魅的目标不是卡珊德拉。不是他那个愚蠢的姐姐。他在她闯入仪式和前往锻造炉的时候短暂地见过她，她是个该死的乐天派，死里逃生后完全不顾虑自己对她的威胁，甚至还乐呵呵地张开怀抱，呼唤着一个自己没听说过的名字要接纳自己。神器的力量让神明得以窥见佣兵生活的一角，她的家庭，他曾经的家庭……  
他不会回去。但他也难以对她下手。于是他把她踢出仪式，警告她最好躲得远远的免得他不得不砍掉她的脑袋——好了，这样就可以了，插曲结束。但眼前的这一幕，却让天选者本就处在焦虑中的理智不可自已地分崩离析。  
**他** 是带鹰的佣兵，但他却不是卡珊德拉。站在德谟斯眼前的这个雇佣兵与其说是他的手足，不如说是拥有了另一个可能的他自己。  
简直无稽之谈。德谟斯在被愚弄的狂怒之中感到一阵晕眩。  
他能成为这个样子吗？这个和之前闯入洞窟的女佣兵有七分相似的，看上去没心没肺无忧无虑的……  
傻瓜弱者？  
心脏在他意识到愤怒之前就在狂敲着他的胸骨，它跳动得是如此地凶猛，几乎要把他的骨骼打碎，一股血腥味混杂着疼痛从喉咙深处传来——  
德谟斯在这一刻完全忘记了鬼魅的低语。  
达摩克里斯之剑在腰间震颤嘶鸣。他必须杀掉他，他必须否认他能够成为这幅样子的可能。无论如何必须如此。  
……否则他还如何能够为自己成就的一切而自豪呢？这个可恶的 **错误** ，它会毁掉一切。

金色的光芒在他血红的剑锋上汇聚，同样的光辉也蔓延在大地上，空气中的万物的声响突然消亡——当死亡降临到它们的头上。  
杀。  
长期战斗的素养让佣兵几乎在危险袭来的一瞬间也拔出了长枪和背后的那根断矛，动作流利得没有一丝犹豫。同样源于伊述文化的神力在空中动荡碰撞，为神子们的自相残杀拉开了序幕——  
然而结果却早已注定了。  
因为其中一方眼中闪过的犹疑。他的身体不曾犹疑，但他的心却并非如此。  
这让德谟斯几乎把长剑插入年长者的胸膛。  
“船长！”  
索利克斯岗人员不多，争斗的声音尚且不足以引发居民的注意——这其实是件好事，普通人插手这二人的战役只是无谓增加伤亡，但这却仍无法阻止忠心的家伙们闻讯赶来。  
“科安沃斯！躲远一——”  
可惜没人听他的。两边皆是。“保镖”喊着船长的名字勇往直前，看上去死了心要履行他的职责直到蒙哈迪斯召唤，而德谟斯今天就会成全他这一点。  
听上去佣兵有个好下属啊，真忠诚，真关怀。  
这来送死的家伙满是赤诚，但赤诚一文不值，他的招式简单可笑。天选者随手挑开双剑，反手就在空隙中刺穿呼唤那烦人名号的喉咙，叫的如此亲切，他是你什么人？  
他抽回武器，尸体仰面倒下，破裂的动脉血如涌泉，跟在死者身后的援军瑟缩了一下，但他还是紧紧握住了要为船长拼命的武器——看着那举着扫把的老者，德谟斯几乎觉得好笑了，于是他哈哈大笑。  
“巴尔纳巴斯——”佣兵慢慢地说，每一个字都拉长了充满威胁，他现在的位置不方便他插入两人之间，而只要德谟斯心念一动他的大副就死定了，“你别管了。”他说，“这是我们兄弟之间的事。”  
“我听你提过他！”老人喊道，仍然不肯丢下武器，“可你没说你们和阿特柔斯之子一样背负着相残的命运啊！我不能看着你遭遇这样的事！”  
阿列克西欧斯确实对他的大副提过他的家庭的事，但那时候他惦念的还是小妹妹，他所在的世界突然发生了诡异的变化，而除了少数人外，包括巴尔纳巴斯的绝大多数似乎都完全没有察觉眼前这一幕的荒诞。一定有什么发生了，可驯鹰人被抛于局中，甚至无暇去查明原因。  
眼前的情况就已经够他伤透脑筋了。  
作为领袖，你可以挥退下属，作为朋友你却无法挥退那些关怀你的朋友。他心知肚明。而德谟斯显然也发现了这一点，天选者停住了笑声。  
“那你就是心甘情愿为他死了？”他柔声说，眼中嗜血的光辉闪闪发亮，“很好。”  
在这个残酷的世界上，只有弱者才成群结队，渴求同伴，好像聚在一起的羊群。但同时，希求陪伴的弱者们又因为太弱了，根本无法保护身边的一切——  
为此活该承受失去的悲哀。  
而他，血还在滴滴答答地顺着达摩克利斯之剑落下，他什么也不需要。  
他们几乎同时动了。电光石火之间，佣兵调转长矛到它无刃的一头，用力一竿子干脆地打晕了举着扫把要屠龙的勇士——巴尔纳巴斯咕咚一声倒下去，恰好死里逃生，呼啸而来的剑锋点掀掉他大副的头盖骨，被撞得偏移了一点，滑过他的耳朵，带过一丝血痕，却没有造成致命的伤害。  
在尸体和血泊之侧，斯巴达之子们滚作一团。神器的光辉照耀着血光，阿列克西欧斯努力把德谟斯带离老者的身边，而天选者杀红了眼，只片刻间他们在彼此身上又增添了十数道伤口。  
“停下吧！”佣兵被压在下面，用断矛挡住另一人凶猛的剑锋，“如果继续打下去我们之间会有人死去。”  
天选者不为所动，甚至露出狂热的笑容，“这不是挺棒的吗？”  
“……不。”但佣兵异乎寻常的坚持，他思索了片刻，居然丢开了手中的武器——他这是在找死？听到矛尖坠地的声音，德谟斯一瞬间感到讶异，可阿列克西欧斯似乎并不做此想。  
“我觉得没有必要再打下去了。”他说，他的口气听上去挺疲累，但很坚决，“我不想杀你。”  
对于举起手，表现出放弃的佣兵，骑在他身上的天选者停顿了一两秒钟——  
然后毫不犹豫地挥下剑。  
“我不这么认为。”  
佣兵吃痛地咬住嘴唇，漂泊者刚刚爬上阿提卡的港口，只穿着便于在懊热的滨海城邦过夜的朝圣者装扮，德摩克利斯之剑轻松地穿透了这轻薄的白色衣衫，穿透了肩膀，径直把他钉在地上。喷出的血液让握住武器的手感到一阵温热，而德谟斯闻到了甜美的血腥味。  
脑海中的低语，它们在窃窃私语地诉说着恶念，诉说着渴望，融汇成震耳欲聋的轰鸣。  
天选者能感觉到他正在失控，就好像过去每次失控的时候一样，这么多年的“仪式”和杀戮人工培育出的欲望——对性爱、对死亡——在燃烧着他。他知道他不能抵抗这些，他甚至已经很久不这样尝试了……放任自己去失控是个甜蜜的诱惑，他醒来时会见到血海、会见到残缺的尸体，会沐浴在精液和血液之中，他不在乎。  
他松开握着剑柄的手，擦了一把脸颊上的伤口——反而把更多的猩红往俊美的线条上涂抹了上去——然后笑了。  
这个笑容足以让冥府的守卫胆寒。  
他什么也不在乎。  
于是他粗暴地撕掉了红白双色的衣衫。  
感觉好像是在照镜子，他看到了佣兵那修长、赤裸、匀称的肉体，但这怪异反常的一幕并不足以让他停手，而阿列克西欧斯在他径直从胸口滑下到腿间的手下的躲闪，当然也不能。鉴于他被自己钉在地上的状态，以及在这之前就表现出的拒不争斗的态度，这迟疑的扭动几乎等于是挣扎了——十分不像样，大概只是源于震惊，但是事到如今德谟斯根本懒得看他的脸孔一眼。扭曲的情绪和压抑的漆黑欲望在他的胸口如同冥沼的淤泥一样翻腾。  
吃惊了？只是这样就？你对我一无所知，你甚至不知道你试图拥抱的是什么人，居然能摆出一副全盘接纳的姿态？  
你怎么敢？！  
神祇毫不顾忌地掐住佣兵的腿根，大大地掰开，下手之重，直接在原本隐于裙下的皮肤上留下了淤痕。暴露出来的肌肤的色泽，则显示着阿列克西欧斯身上哪怕这样隐秘的几寸肌肤也经常能得到阳光的抚慰。德谟斯在他十四岁第一次前往提洛斯岛之前，都没有怎么见过光。后来他在岛上曝晒了一年，参加了每个季度为他举办的血腥赛事，在取走了大量的性命的时候，海浪和阳光也让他的皮肤变成了蜂蜜色，但远远比不上佣兵的色泽健康。  
……他发现他开始忍不住在想阿列克西欧斯在孩提时，在阳光下会做些什么。  
**阿列克西欧斯。**  
这个名字，卡珊德拉也曾经用来呼唤自己。他没什么太多感觉，这不是属于他的东西，他已经走的太远了无需回首——可今天与佣兵的相遇却让他产生怪诞念头，仿佛这一切是他从自己身上夺走。  
……明明毫无道理。  
更何况，德谟斯想，他也不想要它……一点也不想。  
但这毫无疑问地让他感到一阵莫名的焦躁。  
够了！  
没有任何前戏，没有抚慰，德谟斯掰开那双长腿，仿佛那是另一种争斗一般，狂躁地径直把自己强行钉进去，操到——或者说试图操到——他另一个世界的兄长，另一个世界的他自己的身体里。  
他过去从没有试着插入什么人，也懒得了解自己的尺寸到底怎么样——显然是如此的！在年幼者的猝然的推进之中，佣兵短促而尖锐地抽了一口气，脊背猛地向后弯折，仿佛要折断一般形成一条坚硬紧绷的弧线，因为用力过度而微微发抖，却无法阻止被自己的弟弟从体内缓慢地撕开。  
之后他好长时间里都喘不上第二口气。  
干涩的身体抽搐着被强行侵入，挤入的每一寸都在让这个漫长的过程变得更加痛苦——对强行挤进去和强行被撑开的双方来说都是如此。因为过于地熟悉，德谟斯对痛苦的感知是迟钝的，而现在连他也觉得疼了，那么他猜想佣兵应该痛得像是被劈开。  
甚至更有甚者，那种被从体内最柔软地方被缓慢撕裂的感觉让承受者冷汗直流，耳畔的一切声响都变成了嗡嗡作响的白噪音，比起这样被捅进肚子，他宁可在肩膀再被痛快插上一刀。佣兵在漂泊的生涯中和许多人耳鬓厮磨过，他的肉体远非一片未曾开垦的处女地。相反地，他熟稔地了解自己的魅力也擅长散发魅力，当然也包括床上的技巧，但他现在却一只手指也动不了。在持续作响的白噪声和不断拉长的痛楚中，只有光洁的额头还在用力抵住地面，力道强得让肌肤上磨出血痕，再融入浓密的棕色发丝之间。  
“……！……！！”  
那一根的大小和长度他该死地熟悉，但没有润滑也没有前戏，他会被这样过度的使用伤到什么地步，他一点没有经历过，只能被剧痛困在原地，全身震颤地等着。最后，天选者终于完全地击败了兄长绝望顽抗着的血与肉，彻底挤了进去——  
佣兵茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛睁得很大，但现在里面什么也没有，好像已经痛得发蒙。  
然后德谟斯重复这个动作。  
阿列克西欧斯痉挛起来，而他俯下身，在抽插时狠狠咬住佣兵扬起的脖颈上那一小块软骨。他能感到血液鲜美的滋味，从柔软高热的体内传来的属于活物的抽搐和搏动，和肌肉紧绷，僵硬而颤抖的躯体不同，佣兵的体内滚烫柔软，刚刚埋入，热度就从他们相连的会阴部位一路燃烧过来，让德谟斯的腹部不禁抽紧。他为此加大了咬噬的力道，天选者牙齿下的皮肤因为应激带来的紧绷而泛起鸟肌，仿佛是野生动物被捕获、衔住喉咙时的反应一样——他能感受到他的呼吸。艰难地，每一次。那气息甚至无法连贯。他每操进去一次就可怜兮兮地停滞一下。  
现在他们沐浴在同样的感觉里了，紧紧相连，亲密无间。  
“真相是软弱的，而爱是痛苦的。”*  
但他没有把自己拔出去。  
德谟斯的动作在粗暴地搅乱着雇佣兵的内腔。每一次让他们相贴皮肉啪啪作响的撞击，应该都会使得他感觉内脏在冲击中被挤在一起。仿佛要窒息似的，阿列克西欧斯开始张开嘴，失血的嘴唇颤抖着，短促地试图换气，德谟斯能感到冷汗（应该还有不少的血）失控地涌出，容纳他的腰和大腿都在剧烈地痉挛，佣兵的体内的温度一直比他的性器更高。软软的腔道滚热，而且伴随着剧烈、无情的摩擦而越来越热，粘膜柔嫩而脆弱，抽搐着——他在伤害包容他的那个躯体。  
他能感到，无比清晰地。  
一般来说，做得这样过分的施暴者，也会因为自身肉体被过度痉挛夹紧的剧痛而委顿下去，可他没有。痛苦，阿列克西欧斯的痛苦，乃至他自己的痛苦，都让沉浸在其中的神明无可抑制地硬得发疼。  
这是他学到的，他熟悉的，他擅长给予的，唯一的东西。  
他加大了力度，厮磨过他造成的那些伤口，佣兵终于发出一声短促（然而凄惨）的声音，这声音传入耳朵，让一阵灼热的电流从他的脊柱上滚过，劈啪作响，他抽出来再顶进去，在兄长完好的那一侧肩膀上留下牙印，雇佣兵在他的手，在他的牙齿，在他的舌头和阴茎底下颤抖，大量涌出的冷汗让佣兵看上去温暖甜蜜的肌肤尝起来光滑而微咸，汗湿中凹凸有致的肌肉和皮肤闪闪发亮，显得柔顺而光滑，抹了油脂似的。他的使用没有间隙，所以驯鹰人在剧烈的抽气间一次次努力自己调稳呼吸，然后再被下一次撞击打碎，那侧着的脸颊被血污和汗水完全浸透了，但在痛楚面前没有一滴眼泪。  
这个性格跟他没有半点相似的家伙，只有这一点跟他一模一样。  
若是有人目睹这诡异、血腥又香艳的场景，必然会感到他们绝然的相似又彻底的不同，野草般的雇佣兵的腿和天选者的一样修长，腰也和他的一样细而有力，他凶狠地操着他仿佛在操着他自己。但他们还是有些地方迥异，天选者的手指在触碰、紧握过的那些肌肤上读到了或细小或鲜明的疤痕，佣兵的生涯似乎也让他吃过不少苦：右肩上的三道狰狞伤疤仿佛是来自野兽的爪子，左侧虽然只有一道，但更狭长，几乎延伸到胸膛，他在伤疤的尽头摸索掐揉佣兵的乳尖，把手掌陷入那饱满的肌肉之中。德谟斯的全身是光滑的，鬼魅安排他如此——神明的躯体当然应该跟神像一样完美无瑕，纵然他从极小的幼年就受过无从计数的伤害，可神教的妙药会让它们仿佛不曾存在。  
最后留下的，只有内部的腐坏。  
毫无章法的乱戳似乎碰到了那个略微硬实的点，阿列克西欧斯发出一点微弱的声音，似乎想要把自己蜷缩起来。德谟斯终于把他挖掘得打开了，他两股间狭窄紧缩的甬道因为反复的抽弄而微微松动起来，有了滑腻的液体更让它操起来顺畅柔滑得多，穴肉被顶开，又合拢，血从被搅弄得一塌糊涂的身体深处溢出来，从二人的相连处到腰窝，和真正的发情一样弄得到处都湿漉漉粘哒哒的。他体内剧烈收缩着好想要把异物挤出去，又好像是在本能取悦着那一根，想要尽早从这肉刑之中逃脱。  
他因此顶入得更深，却已经得不到更象样的反抗了。  
他们在湿热的夜色之中紧贴着动作，湿漉漉的肉与肉发出黏腻的声音，阿列克西欧斯红肿的乳头隔着黄金胸甲摩擦着德谟斯的胸膛，而天选者也感觉到自己的乳头充血翘起，在冰冷的金属上面刮蹭着，神祇发出一声低哑的咆哮，从上面咬着年长者的脖子，双手还抓着他被各色液体弄得一塌糊涂的大腿，把身下的人固定得死死的，毫无技巧、纯属本能地换着角度往雇佣兵身体里最软的地方戳。那躯体像是被水洗过了一遭，大腿滑溜溜的，上面的汗水顺着往下淌，他几乎捏不住。  
驯鹰人弹跳了一下，好像有一条鞭子抽过他的后背，他似乎更加想要蜷缩起来了，然而办不到，和身下这具狼狈的肉体不同，压在阿列克西欧斯身上的德谟斯仍然衣冠整齐，分片的裙甲擦过雇佣兵的下体，让阿列克西欧斯一阵发抖——他虚脱到无法控制身体的反应。遍布冷汗、死死绞紧的身体放松了下来，几乎要因为脱力而软下去了，但同时的，他开始勃起。  
在佣兵昏沉的神志中，骨血中沉淀的痛楚开始带上了灼热，快感顺着尾椎攀附而上，痛与爽，势均力敌的在他体内彼此拉扯，让他浑身发抖。强健的腹部因为艰难的呼吸和体内的动作而剧烈起伏。而这一切德谟斯来说显然要更容易得多——痛苦与欢愉的界限对他而言本就模糊而扭曲，熟悉的狂欢让他毫不顾忌地发出淫乱的呻吟，脑海中最后的一丝焦虑和思虑也在失神的狂喜之中融化无踪。  
**还不够。**  
在佣兵的意识模糊的时候，只要握住剑锋，轻轻转动一下，他就会抽搐着清醒过来。新鲜的血，还要更多的血。饱受折磨的身体下意识地弹起，又被德谟斯捏住胯骨钉回原地，天选者从不在性事之中限制自己的力量，这也是为什么仪式上他必须喝下药剂，如果是他人，也许连骨头会在紧抓碎裂，而佣兵只是在撞击中湿漉漉地摇晃着，胸膛大幅度地起伏，细窄的腰添上了淤青，叠加在原本的淤青上成为一片深紫。交合中，水珠溅落在他身上，德谟斯俯身舔去那胸膛上黏答答的血。  
**还不够。**  
他不该放松的。德谟斯的鼻尖划过佣兵双乳之间的沟壑，舔舐掉最后一丝血痕，而他的双手则掐在他的喉咙上，隔绝了空气，因为肉体本能的抽搐，驯鹰人原本脱力的身体把他吸得更紧。这几乎带来了高潮。德谟斯合拢双臂，贴近拥抱那满是冷汗的，但仍然比他的体温温暖得多的身体——仿佛是一个落入大海快要溺死的人，遇到一根浮木，却不是想要倚靠它得救，而是要紧紧抓着对方一起沉没下去……紧紧地，哪怕烧灼到筋骨焦烂，也绝不放松。  
他能看着佣兵的脸，那跟他一样的脸孔。仿佛自我毁灭一样的快意，让他沉溺其中。  
他差一点就扼死了他。差一点。  
在这个过程中，阿列克西欧斯没有闭上眼睛。濒死的窒息唤回了佣兵昏沉的神志，他睁开眼，英挺的眉毛和鼻子都因为缺氧的痛苦而紧皱，瞳孔微微放大，可他居然还有一双平静的眼睛。  
天选者在那双琥珀色的眼睛中看到他自己的倒影。  
德谟斯撤手了，突然地。他干脆地将空下来的手攥住达摩克利斯的剑柄，将它从佣兵的血肉中拔了出来，随手插在自己的大腿上。  
痛苦让他兴奋，也让他一片迷蒙的大脑清醒了些。他慢慢地把另一只手也松开了。  
佣兵咳嗽起来，他咳得如此剧烈，德谟斯还插在他身体里的阴茎都能感觉到阿列克西欧斯内腔的震颤和抽动。他差一点就完全失控了，这家伙活着只能算他运气好。  
……而不是因为别的。  
他泄愤般地把这次操完。佣兵应该已经被折腾得精疲力竭，快昏过去了，做与不做对他区别不大。确实，此刻的阿列克西欧斯整个人都湿漉漉的，细密的汗水渗出、顺着额头流下来，粘在褐色浓密的睫毛上，而伴随他被操得上下摇晃，那些珠子掉下去，落到眼眶里又顺着眼角流下去，盐分浸润得他眼眶发红，仿佛是哭红了眼睛。  
那双眼睛中有德谟斯的倒影。  
接着，仿佛是神志不清了，阿列克西欧斯主动伸出手，搂住了他。  
汗水让年长者的眼前阵阵模糊，麻痹的指尖无法确切地感受到天选者的肩胛。可这确实是一个拥抱，伴随着软弱无力却坚定不移的动作，他仍然勉强睁开眼睛看着他，把自己染血的双手在小弟弟的后颈合拢成一个顽固的圈。  
德谟斯在被他碰触的一瞬间呆住了，仿佛被捏住后颈皮的猫，他有那么几秒钟没能动弹。随后，仿佛被叮蛰，仿佛被刺痛，他发出尖锐的嘶声猛地甩开了年长者的手——这挺容易，反正阿列克西欧斯现在一点劲儿也没有，神教的天选者愤怒地把他翻了过去（下身还插在佣兵身体里）。佣兵因为这牵动深处软肉的大圈厮磨而剧烈地颤抖了一阵子，除此之外没有抱怨，德谟斯发狠地操着他，摁着他的后背不许他转过来。不，他不想看他的脸，不想看他的眼睛。  
最后几下抽插中，他咬着牙，汗珠滴到身下之人散落的发辫和深陷的脊线上，和着他身上的汗水一起滑下去。他还在射在佣兵身体里时狠狠地咬了他，半圆的牙痕渗出血液，德谟斯的舌头同时尝到甜蜜和苦涩的滋味。  
仿佛是强行注入这些溢出的苦涩，他射在他亲生血脉的年长者身体深处。  
那些无法诉诸唇舌、或者连他自己也无从意识到的情绪一起涌了出去，天选者奇妙地感到一阵空虚。他把那苦涩的滋味强加在了“阿列克西欧斯”身上，自己却没有因此而撇清、而轻松半分。他张了张嘴想叫出那个名字，但半途又转变了主意，只伸手迟疑地推了推佣兵的肩膀。  
没有反应。  
他把他翻了过来，才发现佣兵已经昏过去了。他面色很差，汗湿的发丝贴在他的脸颊上（那张跟他一模一样的脸），安静得仿佛死去——德谟斯在自己意识到之前，就已经伸手贴在了佣兵的胸口上面。  
那里仍然是暖和的，在暖和的气息之下，阿列克西欧斯的心脏一下一下，持续地跳动着。震动着他的掌心。  
德谟斯收回手，他大腿上新鲜的伤口还在流血，可他不在乎，燃烧着他的愤怒——对自己的软弱的愤怒——让天选者全身发烫，痛感几乎麻木了。他杀不了他，这怎么能，这怎么可能？！  
阿列克西欧斯，在另一个世界的他，是一个爱家的佣兵，他什么都没有，也不拥有神明的使命，他的一切都如同野草，软弱、渺小、顽强、向光，自由地在这广袤的希腊世界中飘荡。  
他竟然也能成为这个样子吗？  
所以德谟斯必须杀掉他，他必须否认他能够成为这幅样子的可能。无论如何必须如此——  
否则——  
否则他还如何能继续活下去呢？  
住口！德谟斯对那个虚空中的声音吼道，拄着剑站了起来，剑柄熟悉的冰冷让他稍微感到了一丝安心，他现在急需去砍碎点什么。  
神明拒绝承认他嫉妒一介凡人，这会让他拥有的一切都分崩离析。

阿列克西欧斯再醒来的时候并没有看到冥府。正相反，他看着的东西很像是一个天花板。  
……德谟斯没有对他动手。  
佣兵从幼年起就在赌博这件事上胆大得惊人，他有勇气全盘压上的时候就信自己不会压输，为此他甚至要露出一个微笑了——只是浑身的疼痛阻止了他。佣兵吞下呻吟，用还能动的那只手臂支撑起自己，发现身上仍然什么也没穿……确实，神教的天选者必然不会照顾人。德谟斯只坐在一边，皱着眉头打量着他的表情，似乎想判断其中有没有憎恶、这种判断很微妙，仿佛期待有，又仿佛期待没有。  
他们对视了几秒钟。  
“所以说，我是一个囚徒了吗？”阿列克西欧斯打破了沉默，说道，虽然浑身伤口而且因为疼痛和寒冷在打颤，但他的样子并不像一个受害者，甚至连话语中都不掺杂多少真切的担忧，“能不能问问刑期？”  
德谟斯把他惹恼了吗？肯定是。他现在打算大肆追究吗？也许不。阿列克西欧斯热爱着他在阴谋中破碎了的家庭，多年的怀恋让他对每一个家庭成员都怀有充足过头的容忍（想想吧，他甚至对便宜弟弟和惹祸的养父都充满了谅解！）。何况对德谟斯，他对他的爱之中甚至掺杂了些许愧疚——在经历过凯法隆尼亚童年挣扎求生的一切艰辛之后，阿列克西欧斯仍然对德谟斯产生出某些幸存者的愧疚，没有任何道理，只是因为他是悭吝无耻的命运稍微优待的那一个。  
他在心底将他唤做兄弟，而阿列克西欧斯会为挽回家人做任何事。佣兵的原则本就不多。  
可德谟斯却显然不能理解这一切。  
心平气和、不曾在他面前退却的佣兵让他感到焦躁。天选者不禁扪心自问，这个家伙的脑子到底有什么问题？  
如同名字（Deimos）显示的那样，他是破坏与恐怖的化身*，万物只消靠近他便会受伤。德谟斯以为昨天他已经让佣兵充分地学到了，这种实际的学习方式很好用，孩子们就是这样学习身边的世界的——碰触不应该碰触的东西，比如火焰，比如刀刃，会让他们受伤和流血，这种遭际会伴随不好的回忆永远存在，比任何语言的教育都更深刻和有效。  
德谟斯对此十分清楚。  
但佣兵没有一点学习到的样子。他仍然不为所动，不愿退缩，异想天开地想要靠着温暖拥抱把鲜血铸成的神像再塑成人，不顾自己已经伤痕累累——不！德谟斯不会陪他玩这种幼稚的过家家游戏的。和这个幼稚的年长者不同，他已经长大了，对奇迹毫无信任，甚至毫无兴趣。  
他只觉得烦乱。  
于是他马上把对话导向自己擅长和习惯的领域。  
“你现在是我的战利品了，佣兵，”他呲牙露出阴郁的冷笑，“我可以对你做任何事。比起询问刑期会延续到多久，我建议你更多地操心一下它会在什么时候结束——”  
他推了他的兄长一把，满意地看到对方狼狈地摔回床铺，因为伤口被牵到的激痛而咬住牙关，“毕竟说不定什么时候我心情好，就会把你杀了。”  
阿列克西欧斯一点没有被威胁到的样子，他又一次试图爬起来，“没有牢狱？没有笼栅？没有锁链？”  
“何必呢？”德谟斯居高临下，轻松地再次把兄长绊倒在床——又一阵疼痛，这种机械的报复终于让佣兵皱起眉头，于是他更加愉快了（一个人心烦总是个坏体验），“你看看你，”他抓住佣兵的头发，在他耳边低语，“站都站不起来，”他扯得他失去重心然后再丢回原地，“这样的废物不值得神祇多花心思。”  
“你——”  
身份不过是个佣兵，节操全无，底线堪忧，自尊心倒是出乎意料的高。德谟斯来了更多兴趣，“乖乖躺在床上吧。俘虏疼得站不起来不是最好吗，无需铁链和笼栅也不必担心逃跑，虽然……”神明投下一个侮蔑的眼神，“你这么弱，完全不可能跑出我的手掌心。”  
他终于成功地把雇佣兵惹急了，又一回。阿列克西欧斯感到心中燃起了怒气。某种家族式硬脾气让他忘记了疼痛，非要强行站起来不可。体内的伤口让佣兵的腿在发软，而洞穿过的左肩让他无法随心所欲地靠双臂撑起自己，他在床榻上摔倒好多次——  
同时看得到德谟斯在一边抱着手臂若有所思的围观。  
这次小神祗的脸上浮现出笑容了。  
没有持续多久。  
长期的漂泊生涯，让阿列克西欧斯的耐力和恢复性都好像野兽一样惊人，最后他猛地爬了起来，而认定这个兄长就是菜的神明没有防备，就被怒火燃烧到极点的哥哥一拳揍脸上了。  
他的脸颊偏了过去，一阵刺痛，然后天选者愣住了。  
发生了什么？该死的！自从他长大以后就很少受伤了，更从来没被人打过脸！  
和佣兵一样受辱的神明怒火中烧，愤怒程度超过十倍，他毫不犹豫，挥拳反击。  
这就莫名其妙地变成了一场床褥上的拳脚互殴。  
最后，占尽状态优势，当然大获全胜的神明一脚踩在佣兵的身上，洗雪了耻辱。他应该弄昏这个不知审时度势还未识好歹的家伙，或者直接让他再也没法站起来算了——可实际上，他根本没有多用力，证据就是阿列克西欧斯全身一根骨头都没折。  
而德谟斯的脸颊也没有受什么伤，只是火辣和一点红肿。  
……天选者从记事开始，从小到大还从没有这么打过架。对方虽然恼羞成怒，却一点也不想要他的命。他也不想杀死对方。  
这不是厮杀，不是战斗，而更像一种……  
更像一种……他说不出来。他没有接触过。  
“……”  
感觉……很陌生，也有点微妙的好。德谟斯一时间忘记了自己该说什么。

现在，一个新的问题出现了，他到底要拿他的俘虏怎么办呢？

Tbc

注一：节选自游戏本体，鬼魅对德谟斯的悄悄话。  
注二：Deimos在希腊神话中是战神Ares和爱与美之神Aphrodite生下的神明，司掌恐怖。


End file.
